


Nothing Is Always Something,

by N3wbi33



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (from about chapter five-ish), Anxiety! Anxiety everywhere!, F/M, Gay, Hetero, Lesbians, innocent little bean meets little shit pea, we got the lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3wbi33/pseuds/N3wbi33
Summary: I am nothing more than Katy 'Blue' Keller. Daughter of the Sheriff and sister of the one and only Kevin Keller, I list of my personal resume.The girl with a single strip of blue in her hair the with braided at all time.The girl with low grades and no friends besides her Brother's.The girl with crippling anxiety to match that.The girl with zero social skills.The girl with a growing infatuation with the Southside and the people in it....The stupid girl who can't seem to keep herself away from obvious self destruction also known as having a crush on someone who literally looks over you.





	Nothing Is Always Something,

_"You know those times when I tell you something is a bad idea? And you do it anyway then I have to save you from Dad hanging you from the rafters." I comment from my Brother's doorway while he straps his phone to his upper arm._

_"Don;t be overdramatic." Kevin waves me off, stop for a quick moment to kiss the top of my head as if he was bidding goodbye to an infant. "We don't have rafters."_

_I nod to his retreating back. "But the stations does." My words are cut off by the front door slamming shut._

_I wonder what would of happened if Kevin listened to me? What would of happened to the couple._

 

"Blue!" A loud voice announce from across the hall causing my head shoot up and eyes practically fall out of my head when my eyes meet none other than Archie Andrews. "Care to share what you are writing?"

In flash speed I snap my Journal shut in my lap and quickly tuck it into my bag, heart racing in panic. Rapidly I stand up to hug my bag to my chest letting my hand grip against the Journal. For a moment you see Archie's face shift into confusion but the smile never leaves. All of Kevin's friends knew I was much of a talker and even had an even harder time in paying attention. Guess that what happens when you live in a small town. I shake my head. 

"You gonna help with the sign ins?" Veronica offers. 

Veronica was kind. She always was to me plus she was the only one of the gang that didn;t treat me as if I was a kid they were babysitting. But then again Veronica was also the only one... Actually that is not a thought for now. 

"Kevin thought the hair would connect us in a way." I say, moving from my side of the hall to stand on the edge of the desk. 

Practically queued, Brother's head pops up from behind Archie. "I stand by my statement." He pops back away from view with the other's. 

Veronica and I share a smile the same moment a pair of girl's race down the hallways whispering to each other with one clear word. 'Serpents'. Almost like it was timed in a teen drama I turn my sight to the entrance to see the group of Southside teens taking their first steps into their new school in timing with the bell, all eyes on them. _Seriously?_

Amongst the familiar faces you see none other than Jughead Jones... Who was now sporting a Serpent jacket when did that happen? Facing Veronica in question though her sights are caught on the new students. 

"Friends." She smiles while Kevin edge closer to get a better look. "On behalf of the students and faulty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school."

_Really, veronica?_ Glancing at Jug seeing him thinking the same thing as well. 

"To ease this transition they've set up a registration desk where you can get your locker assignments, schedules and a list of extracurriculars. We encourage each and every one of you to drink deeply from the cup that is fair Riverdale." She finishes with a 'warm' smile. 

I meet my Brother eye and he just has a proud smile for his friend before giving me a quick motion to move. My eyes quickly move down and shoot around me in sight of whatever Kevin nervous and quickly it dawns, I was less than a step away from a brunette and pink haired Serpent girl. 

_Was this what he meant by 'connect us'?_

"Stand down, Eva Peron." Fucking Cheryl. 

Containing the cringe for the second overlydramatic entrance in three minute span of time, i reluctantly let my eyes search the hoard of students heading for us. Before I can move I am stood between the pair of opposing forces with a quick remark of Jughead. 

"There's the school spirit I so fondly remember." 

"Cheryl, no one invited Fascist Barbie to the party." 

Too many people. Too many people. too many people. 

"Wrong Veronica. No one invited Southside scum to our school." Cheryl remarks with venom to her insults. 

"Blue?" You hear Kevin's voice quietly trying to catch your attention. 

"Listen up, ragamuffins." Cheryl completely breezes over Veronica. "I will not allow Riverdale's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms overcrowded with underachievers. "

Looking over the group for a beeline out I see no way without having to either shove and have someone begin to argue with me or ask them to move which at this rate may under up with me throwing up if I open my mouth. The thought of either interaction makes my stomach queasy. Lightheaded I lean forward, taking the table as my railing at this point. 

Archie voice can be hear saying, "Kevin's sister doesn't look so good."

 "So please, do us all a favour and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways."

Pinkie doesn't hesitate in taking a step closer to Cheryl and unfortunately making her closer to me when retorting. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?"

I take notice in the way the other's move with her ready to move to defence in a spilt second. Hand lands on my shoulder blade, causing to flinch.  "Katy, are you okay?" _Just Veronica._

"Happily, Queen of the Buskers." Cheryl moves closer as well lat the jocks and just like that my breath shakes and tunnel vision is all I can see. I shake my head in response. 

"Okay, guys. Everyone!" Archie's voice calls but his voice almost seems faded. 

Veronica's hand rubs circle on my back but it doesn't effect anything while I quickly fall down the rabbit hole to Anxietyland in seconds faster than time itself. Before thoughts hit me, I turn to leave. 

However my movements are quickly cut off when knocking into someone. Someone very tall and didn't even budge when I knocked into him. Kill me now. I try to form a sentence to apologise instead it decided to get caught in my throat causing nothing but a awkward groan to come out. 

With eyes to the ground I hear Reggie's annoyed tone. "Not again, Katy. Take your crazy somewhere else, you're not getting them-" 

"Shut it, Reegie." Brother's voice comes from beside me the same instant an arm is over my shoulder.

Kevin whispers would of reassurance in my ear while nudging me and than almost dragging me away from the crowd while I continued to repress the nauseous feeling. Deep breath to calm my heart.

Kids from the Southside part faster than the red sea but eyes still feel glued to my back even after we past the Principal and he make everyone leave, even after we round a corner heading for the Nurse office the feeling of eyes on my back never fades. 

_Fucking anxiety._


End file.
